Love Stage?
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: [Adaptación no-yaoi de Love Stage. PH/AU] Alice Baskerville viene de una familia dedicada al espectáculo, donde ella parece ser la oveja negra soñando con ser chef e ir en contra de lo que es femeninamente. A lo largo de la historia se topa con alguien de su pasado que al parecer quedó atrapado en ella, pero ella termina temiendo no ser lo que realmente busca, lo que la confunde.


Holi~Holi~ Bueno, ahora les vengo con una pequeña parodia/adaptación del nuevo anime/manga Love Stage **no-yaoi.  
**Admito ser fan del yaoi y todo eso, pero honestamente desde que vi el primer capitulo deseé que Izumi fuera mujer y entonces, con los días pasando hasta yo que estrenó el primer capitulo, se me vino la idea de adaptar a PH como un AU, empezando con una narración de Alice~ ¡Espero les guste!

* * *

«_Desde pequeña, mi madre, mi padre y mi hermana han hablado sobre una puerta que te lleva a ser lo que siempre soñaste; Ellos parecen ya haberla encontrado hace mucho tiempo, como si hubiera estado frente a sus narices, incluida mi hermana, con la misma edad que yo… Ella la ha encontrado antes, ¡Y no veo nada para mí! Es como si se negará a aparecerse ante mí… Y aunque lo estuviera, quizás estaría cerrada._»

_Siempre al despertarme sigo la misma rutina aburrida de siempre. Me levantó como todo un monstruo despeinado, a diferencia de cuando tenía trece años, ahora tengo el cabello corto lo que provoca que me dé una horrible apariencia como si me hubieran dado una sesión de electro shock; Aunque no los necesite, utilizo unos anteojos grandes que solo hacen que mis propios ojos se vean un poco más grandes de lo que deberían._

_-Buenos días, B-Rabbit-Saludo con tremenda emoción a mis millones de peluches y algunos poster de aquel personaje animado que tanto me ha gustado por ser todo un devorador de carne… Me encanta… A pesar de que tengo 18 años y ya voy a la universidad._

_Al salir de mi habitación me topé con la típica escena de mis padres 'discutiendo' sobre sus asuntos de actuación con nuestro manager, mi tío Leo Baskerville… Y sí, en efecto, 'nosotros' somos la familia del espectáculo, mi abuelo fue un actor, mi abuela una bailarina… Mis padres son ambos actores mientras mi hermana desde pequeña ha sido una cantante prodigio, mientras que yo…_

_-¡Ah! Alice-Exclamó mi padre, Revis, al verme, yo solamente acomodé un poco mis gafas para verle mejor, algo irritada por el hecho de que me gritara. Notablemente se erizó y aterró de la idea de continuar diciéndome algo, por lo que dirigí mi mirada a mí tío._

_-Alice… Pareces un puerco espín, deberías peinarte-Me dijo del tono más suave posible. No contesté como de costumbre y solamente decidí irme a sentar junto a mi madre, Lacie, donde siempre era mi lugar destinado… Mi desayuno bien preparado como siempre me esperaba ahí, carne de pollo y ensalada que nunca comería._

_-Mamá… ¿Por qué has rechazado los papeles?-Le pregunté con poco interés mientras comenzaba a devorar lo que había mi plato, mientras le sacara un poco de conversación, ella no impediría que comiese tanto como quisiera._

_-¡Es porque quiero actuar con uno de esos chicos Nightray!-Exclamó tan arrogante como siempre, más bien, berrinchuda._

_-¡No pidas imposibles!-Alzó la voz de la misma forma mi tío._

_Por lo que sabía, la familia Nightray era un tanto mucho más cotizada que nosotros, por lo que siempre se les veía con la agenta llena… _

»_-Por cierto, Alice…-A mitad de un buen bocado, tuve que dirigir mi mirada a Leo que me miraba algo enfadado…-¿Has continuado con tus lecciones de canto? He conseguido quienes te puedan enseñar a bailar._

_-Cierto, cariño, ya tienes 18 años y es hora de que…_

_-¡Se me hace tarde, muy tarde!-Exclamé mientras me llevaba todo lo que quedaba en el plato a la boca y me iba corriendo a tomar mis cosas mientras me mal acomodaba el cabello.-¡Nos vemos a la noche!-Sentencié cerré la puerta una vez que logré escapar._

_Mi familia está completamente llena de artistas, excepto por mí… Todos insisten en meterme al mundo del espectáculo. Nunca podría hacer algo como tal, actuar frente a miles de cámaras y personas, simplemente haría un desastre… Yo tengo mi propio sueño, y ese es ser una chef internacional…_

-Alice… ¿Qué se supone que es eso?-Interrogó una chica del taller extraescolar de cocina que había intentado explicarle a la joven mencionada como se preparaba unas simples croquetas de puré de papa y carne deshebrada de pollo, pero todo había resultado en un desastre, apenas haberlas echado a hervir estas se habían desecho por completo._»_

"-Eres muy talentosa con la comida-"

_Alguien me mintió…_

-Se supone… ¡Se supone que es lo que me dijiste que hiciera!-Exclamé al instante, frustrada de no haber logrado lo que quería preparar y solamente tomé todo, lo puse en una bolsa y lo tiré con gran habilidad al bote de basura de un solo tiro.-¡Me voy!

-Espera, Ali…-No la pudo detener.

_«__Por más que practique y practique… Siempre parece que pongo veneno a la comida, o cómo si todo lo que tocara lo echara a perder, sin importar cuanto practique o lo intente… ¡Ha llegado días que me he quedado hasta la noche en ese dichoso taller extraescolar, y este era uno de esos días__»_

Ya era tarde, había obscurecido y las calles obscuras apenas eran iluminados por las farolas que se encontraban a gran distancia una de la otra, solo haciendo pequeños centros de luz, y cómo siempre, al final de alguna de las interminables calles había una enorme casa que iluminaba más que cualquier otra, resaltado.

-Mañana intentaré de nuevo…-Refunfuñó para sí misma mientras abría la puerta de entrada y se encontraba con la extraña sorpresa de que las mismas tres personas con las cuales había convivido en su desayuno, se encontraban ahí mismo. Sus padres sonrientes y su tío tan serio como siempre.

-¡Pequeña Alice, te estábamos esperando!-Exclamó primero su padre, mientras la mujer la tomaba de la muñeca y le hacía pasar inmediatamente.

-¡Tenemos algo que mostrarte!-Completó la otra.

-¿Eh?

Entonces, de un momento a otro todos se encontraban en la sala, mirando fijamente a la enorme pantalla que tenían como televisor en negro hasta que uno de ellos encendió el aparato incluyendo el DVD y comenzó a reproducirse una canción de típica boda, empezando por los campaneares, luego se veían como actores principales a Lacie y Revis, marchándose con ella tirando el ramo para luego ser atrapado por una muy dulce niña de largos cabellos castaños y trencitas a los costados, que estaba acompañada de un muchacho rubio. _"__Ten la mejor boda a cualquier edad, es tu momento. La revista Happy wedding"._

-… ¡¿Eso es?!-Exclamó Alice, atónita, sin saber que decir.

-El comercial de la revista Happy Wedding, hace diez años, los tres actuaron en ella y los dueños de la misma quieren reproducir un nuevo comercial con los mismos protagonistas de antes, "La boda diez años después".

-… ¿Eso quiere decir?

-Que mostrará a los niños de antes atrapando el ramo, ahora casándose.

-¡Me apunto, me apunto! ¡Uno de los Nightray es quien actúa como ese bello niño!-Exclamó Lacie al instante, sin siquiera dejar que hablara la menor.

-Cómo ella dice… Además suena divertido-Añadió el albino.

-¡Esperen un momento!... ¡¿Cuándo incluyen a todos me incluyen también a mí?!-Al fin pudo interferir la morena.

-Obviamente-Respondieron los tres mayores al unísono, viéndola con sus típicas miradas, serias, amenazadoras y burlonas.

-¡No, no, no, no, no! ¿No pueden buscar a una chica que se parezca a mí? ¡Yo ya no tengo el cabello corto, parezco un hombre! Inclusive, Leo parece más mujer que yo…

-Ti-o-Le-o-Remarcó muy bien su mayor.

-No seas grosera Alice…-Le regañó su padre.

-Además, hay un problema con eso-Interfirió el azabache, mirando a su sobrina.-El pequeño actor que estuvo contigo ha dicho claramente que recuerda el exacto tono de ojos de su acompañante, y ha dicho no aceptar hacer nada y cancelar todo si ella no iba…-Le dijo lo más claro posible, para que la 'pequeña' entendiese todo a detalle.

-¿Y por qué? ¡No veo nada de importante en ese niñato insolente!-Reclamó, entonces, la mirada malhumorada de su madre fue posada sobre ella.

-Alice… ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Ese pequeño niño es un Nightray!

Después de un par de parpadeos de su hija, mientras su pequeño cerebro iba procesando todo lo dicho, entonces reaccionó con un tremendo grito espantada, molesta, aterrorizada. Todo menos emocionada.

-Además, no habrá problema, te podemos poner una peluca, maquillaje y quedarás como nueva, eres una mujer después de todo…

-¡No lo soy!-Exclamó enojada, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y entonces se fue corriendo a encerrar a su habitación.

A pesar de la edad, aún era muy inmadura y por alguna razón, siempre había tenido un extraño complejo consigo misma, deseando siempre ocultar todo aquello que fuera de una mujer en ella, por eso su obsesión por recortarse el cabello y vestir pocamente femenina.

Al poco de entrar a su cuarto simplemente se tiró bocabajo sobre su cama, escondiéndose entre las cobijas y peluches.

_Hace muchos años, durante la filmación de un comercial, la niña que iba a ser la coprotagonista ese día había cancelado de la nada, y quien podría servir de extra tenía su vuelo atrasado. Había sido una racha doble de mala suerte para los productores, y no había más niñas de la edad apropiada en el set. Entonces, a mi madre no se le ocurrió mejor idea que decir que su pequeña hija podría actuar. _

_Tenía el cabello largo, pero no me veía del todo femenina, y aun así, con vestido y maquillaje pusieron manos a la obra con la filmación, estuve demasiado nerviosa por lo que fallé a la hora que mi madre lanzó el ramo de rosas, no pude atraparlo, ni siquiera rozó mis dedos, y de los puros nervios y vergüenza… Mojé mis bragas, fue lo más penoso cuando todos corrieron a ayudarme._

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_¿Review?_**


End file.
